fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy's First Bike (Babysmurfrocks Series) / Part 1
A few weeks later the babies were playing in the backyard as they all played in the sandbox. As Betty, Didi, Stu, and Howard were sitting on the patio. Lou the came in through the gate with Lulu as he was carrying something with him, it was a tricycle. "Pop what do you have there?" Didi asked "We found this tricycle at a yard sale thought maybe Tommy could learn how to ride a bike." Lou answered "I think that'll be a wonderful idea, it'll help build up Tommy's coordination skills. Plus it'll be great to get his leg back into shape." Didi agreed "Well maybe I could teach the little sprout when I take him and the other little sprats to the park." Lou said The babies over heard Lou and Didi talking as they were playing in the sand. "Did you hears that Tommy, you gets a bike now?" Lil asked "Yeah I did, you hear that Chuckie I'm getting a bike just like yous?" Tommy said looking to Chuckie "Wow that's great Tommy, just don't let Angelica makes you do scary stuffs like she did to me." Chuckie said "Don't worry Chuckie I won't lets her." Tommy said as Lou came over and picked Phil, Lil, and Dil up "Come on sprouts we're going to the park." Lou said carrying Phil, Lil, and Dil as Chuckie and Tommy followed Didi helped Lou get Tommy's bike in the car as Lou strapped the babies into their car seats. "Oh pop make sure Tommy wears his safety gear." Didi said as Lou was about to leave "I will, I will," Lou said Lou then headed to the park by car as he arrived minutes later as he helped the babies out of the car along with Tommy's bike and the safety gear he needed like a helmet, knee pads, etc as he put them on Tommy as she sat on the bench. Of course a few minutes later Lou feel asleep on the bench leaving Tommy standing there in his bike gear confused on what to do. Tommy just sat down in the grass knowing he wasn't going to learn how to ride his bike if Grandpa Lou was asleep. Susie, who was at the park with Angelica, came up to Tommy "Hi Tommy, is something wrong?" Susie asked walking up to Tommy "Hi Susie, well my grandpa was suppose to teach me how to ride a bike but he fell asleeps." Tommy answered "I could helps you Tommy," Susie said "Wow really Susie?!" Tommy asked happily "Of course Tommy, now come on it's easy once you get it." Susie said helping Tommy up bringing him over to the bike. "Ok," Tommy said as he and Susie walked over to his bike Tommy then climbed onto the bike as Susie was telling him what to do and how he should stop and go. Just then Angelica came over asking Susie what she was doing. (Tommy's POV) Susie was going to helps me learn how to rides my bike as I went and gotted on my bike. Susie then golds me how to stop the bike and how to use the pedals to go. Then Angelica camed over to us asking Susie what she was doing. "Im trying to teach Tommy how to ride his bike," Susie saids to Angelica "What I could have that dumb baby riding before you could even teach him how to pedal." Angelica said as I rolled my eyes "Would not!" "Would too!" Angelica and Susie began to fight about who could teach me the bestest and the fastest (Normal POV) Angelica and Susie were fighting about who could teach Tommy how to ride first as Tommy watched them fight as he sighed. He knew this was going to be going on for quite a bit as he just sat on the bike watching them fight. "Help, help!" Tommy heard someone call for help as he recognized it as Chuckie's voice Tommy looked around the playground to see his friends at the monkey bars and jungle gym as he saw Chuckie stuck at the top of the monkey bars. Tommy then took the bike as he tried to pedal over to Chuckie and the others. (Tommy's POV) I sawed that Chuckie was stuckeded at the top of the monkey bars. I had to saves my bestest friend so I tookeded my bike as I tried to ride it over to my friends. I was riding slowly and kind of wobbly, and I didn't sees the rock on the ground as my bike hit it as I fell offs the bike and into the mud. All I knew is that I thoughts I broked my leg agains because it hurted. When I lookeded at my leg it was its normal color and the pain started to gos away so I felt better knowing my leg wasn't broked again. When I looked over at my friends I seen Kimi saving Chuckie. I really don't think I wants to ride my bike agains. (Normal POV) The other babies heard Chuckie call for help as they looked up at him. "Where's Tommy he could saves Chuckie?" Lil asked "Wasn't his grandpa going to helps him learn how to ride a bike?" Phil asked "Look there's Tommy, he's coming to save Chuckie!" Dil said as he and the other babies looked in the direction Dil was pointing at. The babies saw Tommy slowly and wobbly trying to ride his bike over to them. The babies then noticed the rock before Tommy did as they tried to warn him but Tommy couldn't hear them as they saw Tommy hit the rock and fall into the mud puddle next to it. While this was happening Kimi had climbed up and helped Chuckie down from the monkey bars as she and Chuckie got back down on the ground safely "What happened to Tommy, he didn't come saves me?" Chuckie asked "He fellded into the mud, but he was trying to saves you." Dil said "We should go sees if he's ok." Chuckie said "Yeah," "Let's go," Phil and Lil said as the babies went over to the mud puddle. Go to Part 2 Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Tommy's First Bike Chapters